Chris Brown
by HamburguesaConQuesoam
Summary: Chis Brown. Una chica Emotiva conoce a un gran chico. Ella no se siente cómoda como es. Siente que necesita ser alguien mejor para aquel muchacho. ¿Estará dispuesta a cambiar para ser perfecta para ese muchacho? ¿Estará dispuesta a cambiar por AMOR? Tendrá que cambiar su apariencia, físico y personalidad. ¿Podrá?


Chris Brown. La Chica EMOtiva. ¿Dispuesta a cambiar toda su forma de ser por amor?

Mi nombre es Chris Brown, Tengo 17 años, y vivo con mi tío Frederic Jones y mi tía Estephanie Moore. Vivo en una casa bastante amplia, situada en un pueblo donde se hallan variedad de bosques, en los cuales paso la mayoría de mi tiempo. No llevo buena relación con mis tíos, ya que cuando murieron mis padres en un accidente, ellos no tuvieron opción que hacerse cargo de mí, ya que son los únicos familiares que tengo. Para ellos soy como un estorbo, nunca me quisieron y nunca me querrán. Pero me da igual. Trato de no relacionarme con demasiadas personas.

Una mañana me desperté a las 6 am para luego a las 8am, estar en la escuela. Pero al igual que siempre, apagué el despertador y continué durmiendo. Cuando volvió a sonar a las 6:40 me levanté. Tomé la ropa que iba a ponerme, en este caso, fue una camiseta negra, unos jeans negros ajustados y por supuesto, mis converse de mi color favorito. Negro. Una vez que tomé mi ropa, me dirigí al baño. Me cambié, cepille mi melena larga y negra con mechas color verde-agua, y luego cepillé mis dientes. Bajé por las escaleras a la cocina, cuando me crucé a mi tío que estaba sentado, desayunando en la mesa de la cocina. Seguí de largo y pasé por al lado hasta llegar a la nevera ignorándolo, lo cual él también hizo. Tomé una taza con café hirviendo. Tomé mi chaqueta y mi mochila, y me marché, sin saludar.

En el camino, sentí unas cuantas gotas de agua caer por mi frente y deslizarse por mi cara. Estaba lloviendo. Me daba igual, ya que amo la lluvia. Caminé 3 cuadras, hasta toparme con una chica pelirroja, de tez blanca, con pecas, y unos ojos verdes claros ocultos tras unas gafas con marco negro. Era Anne Mawson. Mi mejor amiga. Aunque éramos demasiado diferentes, yo la quería. Las dos éramos solitarias y nos gustaba pasar tiempo a solas.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, comencé a sentirme mal. Le dije a Anne que entre a clases, yo estaría bien. Entonces fue cuando yo salí del lugar. Sentía dolor de estómago, y de cabeza. Sentía que algo se modificaba en mí. Salí corriendo a un bosque que estaba muy cerca del lugar. Me adentré en lo más oscuro para que nadie pudiese ver que me sentía mal.

Volví a la preparatoria y simulando que me sentía bien, me dirigí a mi primer clase, Físico Química, la cual ya finalizaba. Entré al salón, a lo que el profesor dice:

-Llegas tarde Chris. Y tú conoces las reglas, no puedo permitirte que ingreses a esta clase si te retrasas. Lo lamento. Tendrás que ir con el director.

-Ya que. Me da igual.- Le respondí.

Me dirigí a la sala del director, el cual me pidió que tome asiento. Al sentarme comenzó a darme un sermón como si fuera un padre. Y bla bla bla.

-Chris Brown… ya he perdido la cuenta de tus faltas, llegadas tardes y materias bajas. Me temo que tu comportamiento no es adecuado. Tendré que llamar a tus tutores.

-Ya que me da igual.- Le respondí sin prestar demasiada atención.

-Chris. No entiendes. Tu comportamiento puede llevarte a la expulsión. ¿Entiendes eso?

-Sí. No hay otra cosa que me haría más feliz.

Me levante y me retiré. No tenía ganas de oír a ese viejo cascarrabias. Subí a la terraza de la escuela donde nadie iba ya que el lugar, estaba medio maltratado. Saque un cigarrillo de mi chaqueta y comencé a fumar. Algo que nadie sabía, solo Anne. Entonces cuando me doy cuenta, alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras. Seguro iban a regañarme. Pero bueno daba igual. Justo un segundo antes de que suba esa persona, un chico de estatura media, pelo morocho peinado como un mini afro, con una trencita larga que caía de su pelo, unos ojos marrones y una sonrisa con braquets, vino a mi lado, me quitó el cigarrillo y lo comenzó a fumar. Justo en ese momento sube la secretaria y lo regaña, ya que, por más de que sea al aire libre, no se podía fumar en la escuela. El chico se dio vuelta, me sonrió y se fue con la secretaria.

Yo bajé y en ese momento sonó el timbre. Anne ya se había ido, así que decidí por quedarme esperar al chico que me cubrió. Esperé y esperé, todos en la escuela se habían marchado hasta que el muchacho sale de la sala del director. Cuando pasó por al lado mío, decidí por seguirlo ya que quería saber porque había hecho tal cosa.

- Oye… ¿Por qué me cubriste? Yo no quería que hicieras tal cosa, no te lo pedí. :l

- No lo sé. Me enteré de que tienes demasiados problemas y que si te metes en más, te expulsarán. Y para que lo sepas, la expulsión no es algo lindo. :/

- La expulsión me da igual. Pero quiero saber porque hiciste tal cosa. O.o?

- No puedes agradecérmelo y ya. ¿Verdad?

- Gracias.

- Lo hice porque, no lo sé. Lo hice y ya. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Chris. Chris Brown.

- Yo me llamo Nicolas Evans. Es un gusto conocerte. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?- No esperaba esa pregunta. O.O

- Creí que yo no te agradaría. Bueno. Las chicas emo no le agradan a casi nadie.

- CASI nadie. Pero a mí sí. ¿Quieres venir, sí o no?- Me sonrío.

- Claro me encantaría. – Respondí con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. :S. Parecía una idiota enamorada.

* * *

_**Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo. Dejen reviews si creen que debería seguir escribiendo. Si creen que no, solo hare un último capítulo y ya. Igualmente no creo que esta historia sea muy larga. Espero les haya gustado. Besos. Xiaoo :* 3**_


End file.
